This invention relates to an air intake assembly of the type employed on a vehicle for communicating ambient air to the intake manifold of an engine thereof.
During winter operation of a tree harvester, for example, falling snow or the like will tend to plug the air intake assembly or precleaner mounted thereon to prevent communication of ambient air to the intake manifold of its engine. Such plugging will normally result in poor engine performance and possible engine shutdown should it become too severe. The problem is normally remedied by disassembling the precleaner to remove the accumulated snow or water upon melting of the snow.